


Illusions

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 终他一生，未曾远离地球。





	Illusions

　　第一次。

　　Leonard在休息室小憩。他无缘无故地醒来，凝视斜对角的红衫学员。他知道那是星舰学院的制服，他只是不知道这个学员来这间小小医院干嘛。

　　他头脑里晕晕乎乎，呆楞楞看了好一会儿。那学员正躬着身，手指飞舞，在Leonard看来，有几分像是在弹钢琴。学员抬起头来，湛蓝的眼睛对上Leonard迷惑的眼神。

　　Leonard坐起身来，学员不见了。

　　他在那狭窄的沙发上坐了好一会儿，不确定自己在梦里还是怎的。两年前他拒绝了Pike的邀约，但他可从来不觉得自己后悔过。

　　他看了眼时间，起身披上白色外罩。他去卫生间洗了把脸，一上手术台就忘了这事。

　　在那之后没几天，地球差点被毁灭。整个旧金山都一团混乱，最顶尖的医疗团队死在Nero第一次攻击下，星联不得不从各地调来人手。Leonard从Christ看到Tom，有孩子的，有恋人的，一家子都在这里的。Leonard叹了口气，收拾东西去了旧金山。

　　最初的一个星期，Leonard的生活就是一团模糊。手术、手术、手术，资源不算极度匮乏，缺的是时间。每一场能做到80分就不错了。

　　好在这一切终于过去，Leonard离开临时医院。阳光有些陌生，Leonard伸手，不知是遮挡还是攥紧明亮的阳光。

　　第二次。

　　Leonard坐在电车上摇摇晃晃。他看了会儿风景，视线回到空荡荡的车厢，一眼就看见那个穿金色制服的年轻人。他吊在车厢顶上，用力地抬腿踹向什么。Leonard目瞪口呆地看着他耍杂技。年轻人的金发给他一种熟悉的感觉。他掉下来，Leonard匆忙起身，看着他踉踉跄跄地扑过来，跌坐在地上，抬起一双湛蓝的眼睛。

　　是他。

　　Leonard蹲下去，看着他的瞳孔渐渐散开。他抬起手，Leonard情不自禁地模仿他的动作，抬手贴上去。他的手遇到了一片虚空，金色的人影消散于无形，三两乘客对他投以怪异的目光。Leonard回到座位。他的心脏还在隐隐作痛，喉头紧缩，发不出一点声音。他抬手贴着自己的额头，确定自己并没有发高烧。那么，刚才是什么？

　　他歪头抵在冰凉的玻璃窗上。一定是因为他太累了。

　　他清清楚楚地记着那张脸，那双眼睛。他不知道自己的想象力可以这样丰富，直到他读到James T. Kirk的讣告。他和那双湛蓝色的——曾经是湛蓝色现在只是浅灰色的眼睛四目相望，他的心又开始抽疼起来。

　　这真他妈莫名其妙，Leonard既没有家族心脏病史，又不认识这位英勇献身的Kirk舰长。尽管如此，他还是抽了点时间绕到花店去。他不知道该买什么花，见鬼，他都不知道买花干什么。他随手挑了一支明黄色的花朵，它修长的花瓣让他想起Kirk舰长的金发。

　　半个月后他把枯萎的花朵扔进垃圾桶里，迷惑地读着Kirk舰长死而复生的消息。他禁不住想要亲自去给Kirk舰长做个体检，跟他的医疗团队聊聊，这等医疗奇迹能让每个有点进取心的医生心折。

　　第三次。

　　Leonard代替他的朋友Kathryn带着一群新生做实验。他正示范到如何加热器皿以消毒，Kirk就出现了。他仍然穿着舰长的金衫，脸上两块青紫，几道血痕。Leonard失神地看着他在角落里无声地厮打，他看得出来他要撑不住了，他每挥出一拳，就要被揍好几下。年轻的舰长跌倒在地上，眼珠子从看不见的敌人身上滑开，对上Leonard的眼睛。

　　帮帮我。他的口型是这样的。

　　然后他消失了。

　　Leonard后退了一步，一脚踩在破碎的培养皿上，把它碾成得更碎。他的心脏狂跳，膝弯发软。他又迈了一步，清醒过来，看向窃窃私语的新生们。他清了清嗓子，拿起另一只培养皿，若无其事地继续。

　　一下课他就冲到洗手间，好好的清醒了一下。他盯着镜子里的好好思考了一下，不，他不打算去看医生以及不，他不打算去看心理医生以及不！他没朋友。没那么亲近的朋友。

　　好吧，那就继续无视下去吧，反正目前看来也就一点心脏病发的预兆。

　　第五次之后Leonard不再计数。他渐渐习惯了金发人随时随地出现，一脸痛苦或是神志不清，脸上显出死亡的阴影。横竖他也没死过，Leonard照常做研究，治病，上课。从某一天起，金发人没再出现过，Leonard略有些不习惯，也就随他去了。

　　终他一生，未曾远离地球。


End file.
